Cinta 'kan Membawamu Kembali
by SCitra
Summary: Wonwoo yang tidak mengerti Mingyu. Dan Mingyu yang tidak mengerti Wonwoo. Pada akhirnya hanya cinta yang membawa mereka kembali. Cinta kan membawamu, kembali disini. Menuai rindu, membasuh perih. SONG-FIC/MEANIE/MINGYU/WONWOO/DEWA 19(?)
**Judul : Cinta kan Membawamu Kembali**

 **Cast :**

 **-Kim Mingyu**

 **-Jeon Wonwoo**

 **-Seventeen member**

 **Rated :**

 **T**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Angst**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Tiba saat mengerti, jerit suara hati**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Letih meski mencoba**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Melabuhkan rasa yang ada**_

* * *

Mingyu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Wonwoo yang menyerahkan kertas lirik padanya. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih kertas itu dan membacanya sekilas, terkadang mulutnya bergerak untuk mendengungkan beberapa kata dan nada yang tercetak disana.

"Kapan akan menyerahkan ini ke Seungcheol-hyung?"

"Nanti mungkin. Seungcheol-hyung sedang sibuk sekarang"

Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Mingyu. Namja yang lebih tua menatap terus sambil mengembangkan senyum. Mingyu yang merasa ditatap menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya tepat menumbuk mata Wonwoo, sekilas dapat Mingyu lihat semburat pink halus di pipi kekasihnya saat Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Ada apa hyung?"

Wonwoo hanya menggelang pelan.

"Besok kita dapat libur satu hari"

"Ya lalu?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu—"

"MINGYU-YA!"

Namja berkulit tan itu menoleh, mendapati Jihoon berdiri di ambang pintu. Namja mungil itu sedikit berlari menghampiri Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang berada di tengah ruangan dance.

Jihoon mengadahkan tangannya ke Mingyu, "Lirik yang kuminta sudah selesai?"

"Wonwoo-hyung dan aku sudah menyelesaikannya. Tapi belum kami serahkan ke Seungcheol-hyung"

"Tidak usah. Langsung ke aku saja. Mana sini?"

Mingyu menyerahkan kertas lirik di tangannya. Jihoon meneliti sebentar, ia mengangguk-angguk tersenyum.

"Besok aku mau kau temani aku memasukkan lirik ini ke lagu barunya. Ada beberapa part yang sepertinya harus dipotong"

Mingyu beranjak dari duduknya, ia mendekati Jihoon. Tingginya yang menjulang membuat kontras dengan Jihoon. Mingyu melihat Jihoon menunjuk beberapa kalimat. Kepala Jihoon tepat dan pas di dada Mingyu.

Wonwoo hanya memandang lurus ke arah mereka berdua. Ialah kekasih Mingyu. Ia yang dicintainya. Tapi kenapa selalu timbul rasa ini?

Sakit. Seyuman dan tawa Mingyu yang begitu indah tertuju untuk Jihoon.

Melihat Mingyu begitu cocok dan pas dengan yang lainnya. Oh lihatlah sekarang, Mingyu mengacak-acak surai ungu pucat Jihoon yang dibalas tepukan—pukulan—di jidat oleh Jihoon. Membuatnya keduanya terlihat sangat lucu juga serasi.

Wonwoo berdiri dari duduknya, ia merapikan ujung sweaternya yang tertekuk ketika ia duduk. Wonwoo berjalan pelan mendekati pintu, sebelum ia benar-benar keluar, ia kembali menoleh ke Jihoon dan Mingyu yang masih di tengah ruangan.

Sepertinya ia juga tidak bisa memaksakan Mingyu. Mungkin dua tiket konser BIGBANG ini akan ia serahkan pada Hansol dan Chan. Kedua maknae itu kan fans berat BIGBANG. Mungkin kencannya bisa dilakukan lain waktu.

Ya. Lain waktu...

* * *

 _ **Mohon tinggal sejenak, lupakanlah waktu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Temani air mataku, teteskan lara**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Merajut asa, menjalin mimpi, endapkan sepi-sepi**_

* * *

Mingyu mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk, ia menaruh handuknya dan beranjak ke kasur. Matanya belum mau untuk tertutup jadi Mingyu hanya membuka social media dan mengutak-atik sesuatu. Dilihatnya beberapa foto member yang dimention fans di Twitter.

Mingyu hanya tertawa kecil melihat komentar-komentar fansnya. Oh ya dia menggunakan akun palsu pasti, bukan akun official milik Seventeen.

Masih terpaku pada Twitternya, ide iseng muncul di kepalanya. Ia beralih ke tombol pencarian dan mencari hashtag Wonwoo. Muncul banyak foto kekasihnya itu, mulai dari bergaya cute sampai seksi. Mingyu hanya tersenyum bodoh sambil terus menscroll. Jarinya terhenti ketika ia melihat foto Wonwoo dan Seokmin bersama. Seokmin nampak merangkul bahu Wonwoo erat dan kekaihnya tersenyum bahagia.

Mingyu mencoba mengabaikan rasa mengganjal di hatinya. Ia terus melihat foto Wonwoo yang lain. Namun, sekali lagi foto mereka berdua muncul. Kali ini foto jaman predebut.

Mingyu melihat mention yang dikirim para fansnya untuk foto itu

' _kyaaaaa~~~ mereka lucu sekaliiii'_

' _Wonwoo terlihat seperti puppy... aigooo lucunya'_

' _Mereka cocok ya'_

' _Jujur, aku suka Meanie tapi untuk sekarang SeokWo sangat imut'_

Mingyu menaruh ponselnya, ia menghembuskan nafas kasar. Tidak ia pungkiri, bahwa hatinya sedang tidak enak sejak pagi. Wonwoo mengabaikannya. Entah mengapa. Dan sekarang, bagai luka yang disiram dengan air garam.

Sakit, tentu saja. Melihat kekasihmu tersenyum bahagia dengan orang lain. Mungkin hatinya menangis sekarang.

Tepat saat itu, pintu dibuka dan menampilkan Wonwoo yang masuk.

"Eoh? Belum tidur? Kenapa?"

"Tak apa" jawab Mingyu datar.

Wonwoo hanya mengendikkan bahu dan mengambil ponselnya di meja ketika derap langkah kaki disertai teriakan nyaring memenuhi telinganya

"Wonwoo-hyung~~~~~"

Dan sebuah lengan melingkar di lehernya erat. Itu Seokmin.

Mingyu menatap keduanya tidak suka. Tapi Wonwoo justru tersenyum bahagia. Wonwoo itu kekasihnya. Ia yang berhak memeluknya.

"Ayo berangkat. Nanti Seungcheol-hyung marah"

Wonwoo mengangguk ke arah Seokmin. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke saku dan meraih mantelnya

"Mau kemana?" tanya Mingyu.

"Ke supermarket. Kita kehabisan ramyeon. Seungcheol hyung memintaku untuk membelinya." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Kenapa tidak memintaku menemanimu?" tanya Mingyu

"Tak apa. Aku dengan Seokmin saja"

Wonwoo beranjak keluar dari kamar saat Mingyu terjun dan berlari menahan tangan Wonwoo. Namja emo itu hanya memandang tangan Mingyu di pergelangan tangannya.

"Bisakah kau tinggal disini bersamaku? Aku sedang tidak enak" ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Mingyu. "Kau tidak panas"

Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo di dahinya, sekarang kedua tangan Mingyu mengenggam kedua tangan Wonwoo.

"Kumohon?"

Saat itu Seokmin masuk dan merangkul bahu Wonwoo, "Hyung! Ayo!"

Wonwoo melepaskan genggaman tangan Mingyu, "Aku pergi dulu, Gyu-ya. Nanti akan kubelikan antibiotik dan vitamin untukmu"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang pergi. Dan pendengarannya menangkap suara Seokmin,

"Kencan malam-malam dengan Wonwoo-hyung!"

Itu candaan. Mingyu tahu itu. Seokmin memang dekat dengan Wonwoo, tapi saat itu dia tertegun. Melihat Wonwoo'nya' tersenyum. Senyuman yang biasanya tertuju padanya.

Sakit. Mingyu merasakannya

* * *

 _ **Saat dusta mengalir, jujurkanlah hati**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Genangkan batin jiwamu, genangkan cinta**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Seperti dulu, saat bersama, tak ada keraguan**_

* * *

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke cafe. Hanya beli latte dan pulang"

"Mau ku temani?"

"Tak usah"

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk. Ia melihat Mingyu mengenakan mantel dan sepatunya. Setelah Mingyu pergi, Wonwoo menuju kamarnya dan berbaring. Mingyu terasa jauh sekarang. Sepertinya ia terlalu sulit untuk digapai.

Namja itu hanya meringkuk dan menggelung tubuhnya. Setiap harinya yang dipenuhi oleh cintanya dan Mingyu hilang. Seolah asap yang ditiup angin. Sekarang mereka tidak lebih dari sekedar bertanya kabar, bertanya pekerjaan.

Tidak ada pelukan, ciuman, ataupun kata-kata Mingyu yang menggodanya. Wonwoo benci ketika Mingyu membuat pipinya memerah, tapi ia selalu menginginkannya. Egois memang.

Wonwoo masih meringkuk di kasurnya ketika rasa lapar menemuinya. Ia beranjak dan menuju dapur. Dilihatnya maknae kesayangan sedang membuat minuman sendiri di dapur

"Chan-ah, sedang apa?"

"Membuat susu"

Wonwoo mengambil beberapa cemilan di kulkas dan menghampiri Chan yang sekarang duduk meminum susunya.

"Tumben bikin sendiri. Dimana Jeonghan-hyung?"

Biasanya memang Jeonghan-hyung yang selalu membuatkan susu untuk Chan. Masih masa pertumbuhan katanya. Jadi ia harus banyak minum susu. Dan seperti Chan juga menyukainya. Tak heran jika mereka menjulukinya 'Jeonghan's Baby'

"Loh? Hyung tidak tahu? Jeonghan-hyung kan sedang pergi dengan Mingyu-hyung"

Wonwoo menghentikkan suapan camilan ke mulutnya. Ia tidak salah dengar kan? Mingyu pergi dengan Jeonghan?

Wonwoo masih mencoba berfikir positif. Mungkin pergi membeli latte sebentar lalu pulang seperti yang Mingyu katakan padanya.

"Kupikir Mingyu-hyung memberitahumu"

"Oh itu... ya begitulah"

"Tadi mereka pergi buru-buru. Karena jam filmnya sudah dekat. Makanya Jeonghan-hyung tak sempat membuatkanku susu"

Jam film?

Wonwoo berusaha menstabilkan jantungnya. Ia masih mengambil camilan itu dan mengunyahnya perlahan. Sementara Lee Chan sudah selesai dengan minumannya dan menaruh gelas susu itu di wastafel.

"Dasar Mingyu-hyung itu. Memilih jam film yang terlalu dekat. Jeonghan-hyung jadi terburu-buru. Aku harus membuat susu sendiri. Menyebalkan"

Lee Chan memandang Wonwoo yang masih terdiam duduk. Ia menghampiri Wonwoo dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Wonwoo-hyung? Kau melamun?"

"Eh. Ada apa?"

Lee Chan kembali duduk dan memandang hyungnya ini, "Hyung, jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu jika Mingyu-hyung mengajak Jeonghan-hyung nonton?"

Wonwoo terdiam, ia menatap maknae itu yang nampak memandangnya khawatir. Ini masalahnya dengan Mingyu, tidak ada yang harus dilibatkan.

"Aku tahu. Tenang saja"

Ya. Kau tahu jika Mingyu berbohong padamu.

"Lagipula jika aku tidak tahu. Untuk apa aku marah. Mereka hanya nonton film"

Kau memang tak marah. Kau menangis. Kau sakit

Wonwoo beranjak ke kamarnya, cemilannya ia simpan kembali di kulkas. Diposisikanya tubuhnya seperti semula. Meringkuk di kasur.

Mencoba untuk membuat pikiran positif sepertinya tidak semudah dibayangkannya. Wonwoo hanya ingin hatinya kembali dipenuhi cinta. Bukan sekarang. Tapi hatinya terlalu jujur untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa sakit.

Air mata mulai menetes di pipinya. Tapi Wonwoo masih berusaha untuk mempercayainya.

Mempercayai Mingyu sepenuhnya. Seperti dulu, saat bersamanya, ia begitu percaya tanpa keraguan.

"Kumohon, Jangan biarkan aku meragukanmu"

* * *

 _ **Cinta kan membawamu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kembali disini, menuai rindu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Membasuh perih**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bawa serta dirimu, dirimu yang dulu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mencintaiku apa adanya**_

* * *

"Hyung. Kita perlu bicara"

"Nanti saja, Mingyu-ya. Aku harus membantu Seungcheol-hyung sekarang"

Mingyu menyeret tangan Wonwoo keluar studio. Ia menoleh ke arah Seungcheol yang masih memandang keduanya bingung.

"Aku akan keluar dengan Wonwoo-hyung dulu. Kau tak apa bekerja sendirian dulu hyung?"

"Ya. Tak apa"

Mingyu dan Wonwoo meninggalkan studio. Lebih tepatnya Mingyu yang menarik tangan Wonwoo. Membawa namja itu ke salah satu studio rekaman kosong. Mingyu melepaskan genggamannya. Dan dilihatnya pergelangan tangan Wonwoo memerah. Kekasihnya itu nampak meringis. Apa ia terlalu keras mengenggam tangannya? Mingyu merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Hyung"

Satu kata dan tercipta keheningan kembali. Cukup lama hingga membuat Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari studio sebelum tangan Mingyu menarik tubuh kecilnya dan mendekapnya. Mingyu memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang. Melingkarkan tangannya memeluk Wonwoo. Menempelkan bibirnya ke belakang telinga Wonwoo. Merasakan kembali harum tubuh yang selalu membuatnya melayang.

Wonwoo tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Sekian lama akhirnya ia merasakan kembali pelukan hangat Mingyu. Punggungnya bersandar pada dada bidang Mingyu. Dapat Wonwoo rasakan kembali hangat tubuhnya yang selama ini Wonwoo rindukan.

Hingga tak terasa air matanya kembali mengalir. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan suara tangis. Mingyu yang merasakan tubuh kecil di dekapannya bergetar.

Mingyu membalik tubuh Wonwoo dan melihat kekasihnya menangis. Ia menghapus lelehan air mata Wonwoo dengan ibu jarinya.

Mingyu menempatkan kedua tangannya di pipi Wonwoo lembut. Namja yang lebih tua itu masih mengalirkan air mata. Mingyu mendekatkan dirinya dan mencium kelopak mata kanan Wonwoo dan beralih pada kelopak mata kirinya.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo, setelah cukup tenang, ia kembali mendekatkan dirinya. Kali ini merasaka lembut bibir Wonwoo yang selama ini dirindukannya. Bibir cherry itu terasa lembut dan manis. Mingyu bahkan masih bisa mengingat rasa.

Mingyu menggerakan bibirnya lembut. Berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti Wonwoonya lagi. Memperlakukan Wonwoo seperti sebuah barang yang mudah pecah.

Setelah beberapa detik, Mingyu melepas tautan bibirnya. Dipandangnya wajah memerah Wonwoo.

"Aku minta maaf" ucap Mingyu

"Tidak, aku yang minta maaf"

Mingyu terdiam, dilihatnya Wonwoo memandangnya penuh penyesalan.

"Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku"

Dan sekali lagi Mingyu merengkuh tubuh Wonwoo dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya. Mengusap kecil punggungnya.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Dan jangan tinggalkan aku"

"Aku egois, Mingyu-ya. Aku egois"

Mingyu terus mengusap punggung Wonwoo. Meredakan kembali tangisannya yang pecah. Membiarkan hyung kesayangannya menumpahkan segala emosinya. Sampai akhirnya, Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya lembut dan masih menyeka sudut matanya yang basah.

Mingyu meraih satu kursi, ia mendudukkan Wonwoo disana sementara ia berjongkok di hadapan Wonwoo membuatnya bisa memandang Wonwoo lebih baik.

"Kau tahu, hyung. Awalnya aku ingin bicara padamu. Jujur aku tidak suka kau mengabaikanku. Aku bukan orang yang peka. Dan aku ingin menanyakannya padamu. Tapi, melihatmu menangis sekarang membuatku merasa bersalah"

Wonwoo masih terdiam.

"Aku minta maaf, hyung"

"Aku juga"

Wonwoo menarik nafasnya,

"Aku ingin mengajakmu bicara. Tapi aku terlalu takut. Kupikir kau hanya ingin sedikit terbebas dariku. Kau pergi dengan yang lain tidak memberitahuku. Jadi aku hanya menahannya dan membiarkanmu."

Wonwoo menangkupkan tangannya di wajah Mingyu,"Kau tidak salah, Mingyu-ya. Aku terlalu egois untuk menyimpanmu untukku sendiri. Harusnya aku tahu kau berhak untuk menentukan"

Mingyu meraih jemari Wonwoo di wajahnya dan mengecupinya lembut,"Kau tahu? Aku juga berpikir seperti itu"

Mingyu masih mencium kedua tangan Wonwoo, "Aku juga berpikir, kau butuh waktu tanpaku. Tapi melihtamu seperti ini. Aku berubah"

Mingyu berdiri dari posisinya, Ia menarik tengkuk Wonwoo dan menyambar bibirnya. Melumat lembut bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Mingyu melepaskan ciumannya dan menempelkan dahinya di dahi Wonwoo.

"Tetaplah egois untukku, hyung. Karena aku juga akan egois untukmu. Aku mau hanya kau yang menemaniku."

Wonwoo tersenyum bahagia. Rasa sakit di hatinya sudah hilang. Keraguan yang ada sudah pergi. Pada akhirnya hanya cintalah yang membawanya kembali.

Membawanya kembali pada Mingyu.

Dan membawa Mingyu kembali padanya.

Cinta membawa semuanya, membawa rasa rindu namun juga perih.

Tapi cinta akan membawamu kembali,

Kembali untuk bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya fanfic singkat untuk meanie yang jarang moment. Dan akhirnya sekarang mulai banyak lagi. Juga lagu oleh DEWA 19 dengan judul sama dengan judul fanfic ini. Sorry mas Dhani, judulnya dipinjem dulu yah...

Karena ngetiknya kilat jangan salahkan pemilihan bahasa dan typo. Karena memang saya lagi gabut dan baper

Wassalam...

.

.

.

.

Review sangat membantu untuk munculnya ide baru. Jadi sebagai reader yang baik, mohon reviewnya~~~~~~


End file.
